


【dv】伺机而动

by An0nym0us_pers0n



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bisexual Character, Creampie, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0nym0us_pers0n/pseuds/An0nym0us_pers0n
Summary: 5dv，五代后的老夫老妻性生活（不是）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【dv】伺机而动

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> Dante/Vergil（斜线有意义）  
> 不拆不逆√  
> 双性√  
> 5代后时间线√  
> 可以接受的话再下滑√

维吉尔留下了。

但丁不可思议地想着，他那亲哥对于力量可是出了名的执着，现在他竟然选择留下来，但丁都做好了200%会被拒绝的心理准备，结果他老哥留下来了。

震惊归震惊，但这确确实实是一件好事，至少他把他老哥弄丢的可能性减少了，如果工作没有那么繁忙的话甚至可以日日夜夜见面，无疑是一件好事。

但是维吉尔留下的话但丁又得为水电费发愁了，他那有洁癖的老哥肯定不愿意过着没水没电的生活，那甚至连厕所都冲不了。但丁非常肯定的点了点头，维吉尔疑惑地看着他，摆出一种看傻子的眼神。

“但丁。”维吉尔轻轻地开口，但丁听见维吉尔叫他，心中有点不安。虽然水电费和食物是个问题，但是老哥要是反悔的话他是绝对不会同意的。好不容易带回来的人怎么能就这样又走了。他压下心中的一点点怨气，靠近维吉尔问怎么了。维吉尔沉默了一下，又慢慢地吐出几个字：

“你不同意吗？”维吉尔的眉头皱起来，但丁马上意识到了在他想水电费问题时摆出了一点点苦恼的表情，维吉尔明显是会意错了。他张开双臂去拥抱他哥，安抚性地摸着维吉尔的头发。他呢喃：“哥哥，我怎么可能不同意，我高兴还来不及呢。”过于亲近的肢体接触会让维吉尔感到不安，虽然拥抱在别人的眼里只是表示感情的一种方式，但是这对于维吉尔来说拥抱太过陌生了，过于陌生的感觉让他稍有一点点不安，但他没有动作，默许但丁可以在短时间内抱着他。但丁察觉到兄弟的不适，在维吉尔冰冷的颈窝猛吸一口气后松开了他。他哥的气味很好闻，像初雪过后的味道。

但丁朝他笑了笑，说着哥你真的进步太多了之前都不让我抱什么之类的话。维吉尔皱起了眉头，但丁太过聒噪，让他心中产生一股烦闷。他有点不耐烦地对传奇恶魔猎人说，

“我去歇一会，这些你自己解决。”维吉尔厌恶地指了指角落的披萨盒小山，又补充了一句“我希望待会我下来的时候不会再看到这些东西。”但丁连忙把他亲爱的老哥送回他的房间，已经没有空余的房间了，但丁不介意和维吉尔一起睡，维吉尔介不介意就是另一回事了。但丁心里祈祷着晚上睡觉的时候老哥不要把他赶出房间。之后就回了客厅把一小山的披萨盒子全部丢出去了，他想了想，还特意去商店买了一个和他一样的马克杯给维吉尔。之后就是坐在办公桌前冥想，甚至有一点性念头闪过，但丁悄悄地骂了一句，毕竟维吉尔的身材真的很好。在出现了性念头之后他也不敢继续想下去了，他怕他老哥下来刚好撞见他勃起气得摔门就走。他悄悄地走上楼，隔着房门听了一下里面的动静，没什么动静，害怕维吉尔跑掉的情绪又浮上心头，他敲了敲门。听着里面传出来的“怎么了。”松了口气。他推开房间的门，看见维吉尔坐在椅子上翻着一本诗集，他凑过去，注意力全在老哥的脸上而不在诗集的内容上，诗集哪有他老哥好看。他用下巴蹭了蹭维吉尔的脸，维吉尔意料之中地捏住他的下巴，并冰冷地叫他把胡子剃了。但丁抓住了他老哥的手，落下几个细微的吻在维吉尔的脸颊上，维吉尔推了推他，但丁识趣地不再继续亲他了，但是他又从背后抱住维吉尔，维吉尔挣了一下，合上诗集不满地看着他的弟弟。

“干什么。”维吉尔抑制住了给但丁一刀的冲动。但丁又吻吻他的额头，“只是想跟你亲热一下而已。”维吉尔不语，拍开了但丁不安分的手。但是但丁没有因此停下来，他捏了一下维吉尔的腰，维吉尔反射性地颤了一下，恼羞成怒地回过头看着但丁，咬牙切齿地对但丁说，“如果你控制不住你自己的手，我不建议帮你 砍 掉。”还特意加重了末尾的两个字。但丁得意地继续抚摸维吉尔的腰周，回了维吉尔一句，“老哥，你明明很喜欢。”维吉尔翻了个白眼，有谁喜欢这东西就有鬼了。刚刚闪过的性念头又慢慢的飘回但丁的脑中，他哥的身材实在是太好了，而且比他想象中的手感还好。但是现在不是做这事的时候，得在等几天，等他哥彻底搬进来之后再从长计议。成熟老练的猎人都要等猎物的戒备心没那么强后再一次捉住。但丁抽回手，亲昵地在维吉尔的耳边叫他去吃饭。维吉尔再次皱着眉头推开了他的脸，警告他不要太过分。但丁愉悦地牵着不情不愿的维吉尔下楼去了。

“想吃什么？”但丁开口道，维吉尔冷漠地说随便，他根本没抱希望于但丁的厨艺。但丁做了两碗蛋包饭，挑了挑眉看着维吉尔，“老哥，尝尝看？”维吉尔尝了一口，味道意外的还不错，他嘴角勾起了一点点，不需言语，但丁也能理会其中的意思。他身后仿佛有一条尾巴摇开了花，维吉尔看着自己得意的弟弟又轻轻笑了一下，晚餐时间就在温馨的气氛里度过了。

很幸运的，但丁没被维吉尔赶出房间，也没让他睡在地板上，但丁从背后搂住维吉尔，这绝对是他们从出生以来最亲密的一次了。他们同床共枕，甚至还可以在床上接吻，虽然现在的关系还没到那一步，但是但丁觉得也快了。他爱他的哥哥，别人碰都碰不得的维吉尔，但丁可以把他圈在怀里，细细的抚摸着他细腻的肌肤，没有任何人可以这样对维吉尔，除了但丁。他欢快地想着，慢慢地沉入美梦。夜晚维吉尔是被热醒的，但丁紧紧地把他圈在怀里，身上的热度传递到了维吉尔的身上，让天生体温较冷的维吉尔感觉热得快要窒息，他烦躁的踢开但丁的手，掀开被子让过多的热量散发一点。但丁被他踢醒了，他迷糊地抓住维吉尔的手问他怎么了，维吉尔冰冷冷地回了他一句，“太热了。”可能是因为过多的热量，他又不满地补充了一句，“你到底吃了多少垃圾食品，积累了这么多脂肪。”维吉尔朝但丁翻了一个白眼，但丁换了一床比较薄的被子，又搂着维吉尔睡着了。

紧接着又过了几天，维吉尔算是彻底搬进来了，但丁的衣柜里多了几套蓝色的风衣，鞋柜那里也多了几双好看的长靴，但丁嘀咕着还是穿在主人身上好看一点。自从维吉尔搬进来之后，事务所确实整洁了许多，而且但丁也没怎么叫过外卖了。每晚都可以和朝思暮想的心上人同床共枕，但丁暗爽，还有比这更好的事吗。爽完后又在心里打着小算盘，他寻思时间也差不多了，觉得可以对维吉尔做一些成年人会做的事了。维吉尔留在事务所的时间越长，但丁的欲望也就越来越庞大。终于，他在一天晚上开始对维吉尔动手动脚。

这几天来但丁对他动手动脚的次数也不多了，维吉尔仿佛习惯了一样继续闭着眼睡觉，但是但丁今晚直接摸上了他的屁股，维吉尔猛地睁开眼踢了但丁一脚，眼神仿佛可以把但丁杀了，但丁没有停手，他凑近维吉尔的脸吻了上去，舌头舔过维吉尔的口腔内壁，草莓味的，毕竟但丁买的牙膏是草莓味的牙膏。维吉尔挣扎起来，头却被但丁的手牢牢扣住，但丁的另一只手也往更加隐秘的地方划去。在维吉尔的呼吸频率加快的时候松开他的唇，维吉尔泄愤似的踢着但丁，但丁抓住维吉尔的脚踝撑起来，又俯身在维吉尔的嘴边落下一吻。

“但丁。你要干什么。”维吉尔冷笑着，“你脑子里难道全是黄色废料？我是你的兄长，并且我不是女人。”

但丁撇嘴，“这不碍事，哥哥。”他揉捏着维吉尔的腰，满意地看着维吉尔因为被碰到敏感的地方颤一下，“有人说过你的身材很好吗，不是女人也可以轻易地勾起别人的性趣。”但丁更过分的把手抚上维吉尔淡粉色的阴茎，年长者抿紧了嘴唇，但丁凑到他耳边轻轻地说，“维吉，我想上你。”同时狠狠地捏了一下维吉尔的阴茎，“不回答就算你同意了。”维吉尔死死地咬住嘴唇，稀里糊涂的维吉尔根本没听见但丁在说什么，从下半身传来的陌生快感快把他的意识吞噬殆尽，他胡乱地抓住但丁的手臂想推开，但是心有余而力不足，只能瑟缩地往外挪，之后又被但丁抓住脚踝拖回来。维吉尔自己都没碰过的阴茎，现在正在被手活很好的亲弟弟触碰，他颤抖地弓起腰射了出来，浓浓的白浊滴落在小腹上。

“哥，你早泄了。”但丁调笑，等来的果不其然是维吉尔的一记飞踢。但丁反手抓住维吉尔的脚踝，然后欺身而上，粗糙的手指摸上维吉尔的小穴和肛门，但丁在他耳边低语“维吉，你想用小穴还是用肛门呢～”然后又吹了一声口哨，维吉尔被但丁的话弄得面红耳赤，不言不语地提着腿挣扎着。维吉尔的反应在但丁意料之中，他从床头的抽屉里取出一管润滑剂，涂抹在自己手指上，维吉尔用有点难以置信的表情看着他“你平时都会在床头柜里放这种东西吗？还是说你计谋已久？”但丁将沾满润滑剂的手指插进维吉尔的阴道，轻轻按压着阴道内壁，维吉尔的内壁骤然收缩了一下，但丁笑着继续着手上的动作“要不然你来猜一猜？我究竟是和很多人做过还是很早之前就对自己的兄长心猿意马呢？”

维吉尔撇了但丁一眼，从唇齿间挤出一声轻哼“愚蠢。”但丁感觉到维吉尔的内壁没有过大的排斥感，便又插入了两根手指进去，顺着穴里分泌出的黏液抠挖着内壁，而后又轻轻咬上维吉尔白暂的脖颈，满意地听着维吉尔泄出的几声低喘。直到但丁的指尖碰到一个豆粒状的区域，维吉尔忍住的呻吟突然都从嘴里爆出来，双腿紧紧地缠着但丁的脖颈。但丁隐隐约约地感觉到这里是维吉尔的敏感点，便在这附近划圈按压。维吉尔用手臂挡住脸，强硬地把呻吟嚼碎咽回腹中，在但丁手指不断的刺激下，维吉尔就迎来了今夜的第一次潮吹，前后同时高潮的快感吞噬了维吉尔的意识，让他陷入失神。但丁没管那么多，他觉得扩张好了后就抽出手指，匆匆的在维吉尔大腿内侧擦一下。之后解开裤链，让硬得发涨的阴茎顶上维吉尔的穴口，在穴口磨蹭了几下就直直地顶了进去。巨物进入时维吉尔几乎是反射性的把腰弓起来，他大口地喘着气，生理泪水从眼角滑落，他胡乱地摇着头，发出几声好听的呜咽。但丁每一次抽插都精准的擦过刚才的那点，又向着深处顶去。半魔的长度不是人类可以比拟的，但丁很快的就顶到了子宫口，维吉尔最脆弱的地方被但丁狠狠地顶到，又仰着头陷入了高潮。

但丁挑了挑眉“老哥你也太敏感了吧，你都高潮了几次了？”维吉尔紧抓着床单，呻吟染上了点哭腔，刚高潮过的甬道痉挛着被但丁狠狠地碾过。这太过了，维吉尔想，他哭喊叫着但丁的名字，却起了反作用，体内的巨物再次涨大了几分，但丁掐住维吉尔的腰大力地抽插着，欣赏着面前的美景。两人身上的汗珠洒落到床单上，和精液还有爱液混合在一起留下水渍。但丁顶开了维吉尔体内的那道小缝，维吉尔又迎来了今晚的第二次潮吹“老哥，你是水做的吗，到底是怎么喷出来这么多水的。”但丁边低喘边说，子宫颈用力的吸吮着他的龟头，他就快要射了。维吉尔似乎感觉到了什么，带着哭腔叫不要，快出去。但丁怎么可能放过到手的猎物，狠狠地抽插了几下之后把精液尽数送进里面，维吉尔被半魔过多的精液量撑得小腹有点微鼓，装不下的精液从穴口流出来，打湿了床单。但丁看着从维吉尔体内溢出来的精液满意的笑了笑，随后抚上尚在高潮的维吉尔的肚子“老哥，尼禄要多添一个弟弟或者妹妹了哦？”高潮中的维吉尔明显没有听见他的话，他的双腿颤抖着，从嘴里吐出一小截舌头，泪水顺着脸颊流下来。但丁叼住那一小截舌头轻轻咬着，随后又是一个深吻。清醒过来后的暴怒的维吉尔再次被他压在床上，小穴里面的精液因为挣扎的幅度不断被挤出。但丁决定再来一发，反正明天没有委托，于是他也这么做了。

第二次做完后维吉尔已经一共高潮了七八次了，他被过头的快感吞噬殆尽后昏倒在床上。但丁抱着他去了浴室，但丁勾起嘴角，经过这么多天的努力，猎人终于把猎物抓到手了呢，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺！他一边在心里这么想着，一边清理着他在维吉尔身上留下的痕迹。

以后还有时间，他尽可以把维吉尔留在自己的身边，至少但丁知道，维吉尔逃跑的几率再次变小了。


End file.
